Soul
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: You were always a part of my soul. Always but what I didn't expect is that you also become a part of my heart." Updated: Chapter 7; Being An Adult.
1. That Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.

**Soul**

**Natsume's dream**

"I finally found you." a brunette of 15 years old said.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"You will soon find out." she said almost fading away.

"Oi wait! Tell me who you are!" Natsume shouted to the brunette.

_The brunnette smiled and kissed Natsume on the lips gently. She disappeared right before Natsume woke up._

**End of Dream**

"Who was she?" Natsume murmured.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Classroom**

"Minna ohayou! I have news for you! Tomorrow their will be new teachers coming to the academy. They're going to train you guys. Isn't that great?" Narumi said in his gay voice.

"Sensei, I have a question." one boy raised his hand.

"What is it?" Narumi asked

"Why do we need to train anyway?" he asked.

"Well that's be~~~~

**SLAM.**

_The door opened revealing a handsome raven haired lad with crimson eyes._

"KYAAA!!! It's Natsume-sama!!" shouted most girls.

"Will you stop shouting?! You're disturbing MY Natsume-kun." Sumire said.

"Who said I was yours?" Natsume said, lighting fire in Sumire's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH my hair is on fire!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!" Sumire panicked around the room.

_Wakako, Sumire's friend got a bucket full of water and threw it to her. Sumire who was soaking wet got back to her seat while her fellow fan girls help dry up_.

"Natsume-kun please take your sit." Narumi said.

"Whatever gay teacher." Natsume replied and took his seat.

_Narumi started the lesson, but Natsume being himself didn't listen instead his thoughts were on his weird dream. Ruka noticed that he was in deep thought and asked him what's wrong. Natsume just told him nothing is wrong but even though Natsume return to his thoughts about his dream, that girl, who was that girl. Many thoughts crowded his mind, that he didn't even notice that it was already dismissal. He went to the Sakura tree and slept there. He had another weird dream._

**Natsume's Dream**

_He was on top of a hill full of flowers. He heard someone singing, he followed the sound of the voice, and saw the same brunette who kissed him in other dream, she was the one singing._

**Song:**

naze darou koi no shikata sae

sukkari wasureteta

deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to

itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta

hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru

hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou

subete kagayaki yori sou naka

tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo

ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo

massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto......

_The brunette stopped and smiled at Natsume's direction._

"Nice to meet you again." she said smiling.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are! Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" Natsume said

"Didn't I tell you'll soon find out?" she said.

"Do you really think I'll be content with that answer?" he said.

"It's not the time for me to answer those questions. Please be patient and wait." she said.

"Tch." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What are you apologizing for?" he said.

"It's all my fault that you're suffering right now." she said.

"Look, little girl it's not really a suffering you not answering my questions." he said.

"No not that, your alice I was the one who cause you your life threatening alice." she said.

"What are you talking about little girl, I was born with this alice." he said.

"No, your original alice was speed alice." she said.

"That's impossible little girl." he replied

"No it isn't, your alice is originally a part of my soul. That's why I'm only appearing to you in a dream." she said.

"What?!" he said.

"A hundred years ago, my great grandmother was cursed by an enemy in the AAO that the first girl descendant of her will have her soul split apart by 5 parts and four of them will be elemental alices namely Earth, Water, Wind and Fire; the remaining part will be left in the child's body. The child's body will only grow until her 3rd birthday; you have to find the other parts of her soul to let the child's body grow. Each part will add 3 years into the child's body. One of her male descendants will have Wind Alice, which is currently my brother. All her children and grandchildren were boys until my father had me they were all boys. Right now I have found the bearer of Wind, Earth and Fire which you." she said.

"How do you know my alice is really a part of your soul and not just an alice?" he asked.

"I'll show you, show me your right hand." she said.

_The brunette began to say this words "__**Signum patefacio**__." (A/N: literally means __**Seal Open**__)_

_A small flame shaped like dragon appeared in Natsume's palm._

"That's the mark of my soul in you." she said

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I opened the seal, it's Latin." she said

"**Signum propinquus**." she continued. (A/N:_ literally means __**Seal Close**__)_

_The flame disappeared._

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I closed the seal, only I can open and close it." she said smiling.

"I better go now." she said.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I hope to meet you soon, next time in real life." she said.

"Wait, don't you want to get your soul back?" he asked

"I can't, not yet. We'll have to meet first in real life not just in a dream." she said.

"How will I meet you if you're only a child?" he asked.

_The brunette took off half of the flame shaped pendant she was wearing and gave it to Natsume._

"Here if you ever find a young girl with the same half pendant that matches yours perfectly that's me." she said.

_She disappeared as soon as Natsume woke up. When he woke up he was holding a half flame pendant._

"So it wasn't just a dream." Natsume murmured and head off back to his room.

_________________________________________________________________________

_At the gate of Gakuen Alice, Four adults were wearing black cloak while a young kid was wearing a gray cloak with black frills at the end; they entered the gates._

"So this is Gakuen Alice? It's quite nice here but ASM is bigger." said one of the adults with a voice of woman.

"Definitely." said a guy's voice.

"Is he really here?" said another guy's voice.

"Hai." answered the girl.

"I'm glad we finally found him, you can finally go back to normal." said another guy's voice

"Let's go to our rooms probably our little princess is tired." the guy continued

"Hai" a girl's voice answered.

________________________________________________________________________

**To be continued.........**

**Title: That Dream**

Minna thank you for reading this chapter of Soul. I hope you guys will like this new story of mine. I'm sorry if I didn't update Love is Full of Surprises I was just really busy. For those who haven't tried to read my other stories. Please do read it. The song here is called **Love Chronicle** from **Full Moon wo Sagashite.** PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	2. Yoroshiku

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have **

**and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous chapter:**

_At the gate of Gakuen Alice, Four adults were wearing black cloak while a young kid was wearing a gray cloakwith black frills at the end; they entered the gates._

"So this is Gakuen Alice? It's quite nice here but ASM is bigger." said one of the adults with a voice of woman.

"Definitely." said a guy's voice.

"Is he really here?" said another guy's voice.

"Hai." answered the girl.

"I'm glad we finally found him, you can finally go back to normal." said another guy's voice

"Let's go to our rooms probably our little princess is tired." the guy continued

"Hai" a girl's voice answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Start.**

_"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screams from various girls can be heard across the halls as the two 16 year old's walked through the halls headed to their classroom. As soon as they opened the door, girls got closer to them and a green haired girl said "What are you girls doing?! Don't you know that ME the great Sumire Shouda president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub is the only one allowed to get close to Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!" she boasted._

_A small flame lighted up in her head, she run around the classroom until Narumi-sensei threw water all over her to stop the fire. _

"Minna, today I'm going to introduce your new teacher. I'm sure you'll like him." Narumi said with a cheerful voice.

"Please come in." Narumi said.

_A lad of 17 years old with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came in. _

"Yoroshiku." the lad bowed.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed again with an exception of one girl.

_The lad sweatdropped._

"Narumi-sensei how old is he?" one girl asked with hearts in her eyes.

"He's only 17 years old." Narumi answered.

"What's his name sensei?" another girl asked.

"His name is Hiroshi Sakura. He has barrier alice and a rare alice called Nullification." Narumi said.

"Please call me Hiro instead." the lad said.

"Hiro-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked.

"Are you married?" another girl asked.

"Will you date me sensei?" a girl asked.

_More and more girl asked until one amethyst eyed girl shot them with the BAKA CANNON._

"Shut up BAKAs." the inventor said.

"Ru-chan you shouldn't have done that." Hiro said.

_The others gasped when their new sensei called the ICE QUEEN by a cute nickname._

"Ru-chan?........." a blond lad in the back thought obviously jealous.

"My my what an interesting development." Narumi said clearly aware of Ruka being jealous.

_The blond boy blushed while Hotaru took this as an opportunity to take pictures of the blond boy._

"So he's your boyfriend Ru-chan?" Hiro asked grinning.

_Hotaru pointed the BAKA CANNON at Hiro but before Hotaru can fire it, a nine year old girl came in with tears in her eyes._

"Hiro...Hiro-nii-chan!!!" the girl jumped into Hiro's arms and hugged him

"What's wrong Mi-chan?" Hiro comforted the girl.

".....I got lost...." the girl said.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!" the class said except for three students.

"Who are they?" the girl asked drying her tears.

"My new class." Hiro answered.

"Who is she sensei?" Inchou asked.

"She's my imotou." Hiro answered.

"Yoroshiku my name is Mikan Sakura." the girl said.

"What a cute imotou you have sensei." the twins said. (Anna and Nonoka)

"Arigatou!" Mikan answered.

_Suddenly a black haired woman came in._

"Mikan-chan I been looking all over for you!" she said.

"Who is she sensei?" the class asked.

"Nii-chan's girlfriend!" Mikan answered.

"Eh???!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yoroshiku, Chii Lyn is my name." she said.

"I'll be your new teacher in P.E." she continued.

"Chii-nee-chan, can stay with Hiro-nii-chan?" Mikan asked.

"But Hiro has a class. You can't possibly stay." Chii reminded her.

_Mikan pouted cutely with her puppy dog eyes._

"KAWAII!!!!!" the class said except for some people.

_A young man with blond hair and green eyes came in._

"Hime you can't do that. You might disturb them." he said.

"Sean-nii-chan." Mikan said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sean Athla." he said introducing himself.

"Onegai!!!!" Mikan pleaded.

"It's okay sensei she can stay, I'm sure she'll be good." Inchou said.

"Well if the class president thinks so why not." Narumi said.

"Yehey!!!!!! Hooray!!!!" Mikan cheered.

"Um sensei I have a question. Why did you bring your imotou here?" one boy asked.

"Let me explain that." Narumi said.

"Mikan-chan have alices. She's going to be one of your new sensei's here. She's going to teach you how to use your alices effectively." Narumi said.

"EH!!!!!!!!!" the class said except for three students. Natsume's attention was taken away when he said that.

_Ruka was just plain shock. Hotaru didn't say anything._

"Sensei she's only about 8 or 9 years old how can she teach us?!!!!" a few students asked.

"I'm not 9 years old I'm older than that!" Mikan said.

"I'm already 14 years old." Mikan added.

"Eh but you look so young." the twins said harmoniously.

"I only look like this because of a curse. Right Natsume-kun?" Mikan said.

_The class widen their eyes completely shocked that Mikan called Natsume's name including Natsume himself._

_Mikan came closer to Natsume and showed her half pendant necklace._

_Natsume's eyes widen._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**To be continued........**

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Yoroshiku**

Minna arigatou this chapter. I really appreciate those who reviewed. Here is the list of thos who

reviewed:

**Arigatou gozaimasu! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sweetmint.**


	3. Childish Mikan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

The class widen their eyes completely shocked that Mikan called Natsume's name including Natsume came closer to Natsume and showed her half pendant 's eyes widen.

**______________________Start**

_**Natsume was very shocked that when Mikan showed him her necklace, unconsciously he held into the pendant that "Girl" gave to him. Everyone in the class stayed silent mostly because of shock until a certain inventor stood up and walk near Mikan and tap her in the shoulder.**_

"Mikan, you should give Hyuuga some time to receive all this confusion." she said.

"Hai, Hotaru." Mikan said.

_**Hotaru took out her BAKA gun and start shooting each one of her classmates.**_

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

_**Some of them recovered from the hit, some dodged, and some just stayed faint in the floor.**_

"Idiots." Hotaru said blowing off the smoke of her BAKA gun.

"_**Let's go Mikan." Hotaru said as Mikan followed her outside but before they could step outside. Natsume stood up and covered them with a small fire wall so he will not hurt Mikan.**_

"Wait." Natsume said.

"Explain." he continued.

"I can't. Not here. If you want you can go to the mansion in the middle of the northern woods." Mikan said.

"See you there Hyuuga-san." Sean said accompanying the two girls.

_**_________________________Later that afternoon.___________________**_

"Why did you come with me here again?" an irritated Natsume said.

"I'm curious!" Koko said.

"Mikan-chan's is so kawaii!" the twins said.

"I got pulled by Nonoka-san." Inchou said.

"The little girl is so sneaky." Sumire said.

"Hotaru." Ruka said petting his bunny.

"We should knock already!" the twins said pushing the doorbell.

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG.**_

"Coming!" a loud yet gentle woman's voice said.

_**She opened the big gates with a press of a switch and welcomed them all.**_

"Welcome!" Chii said.

"Excuse us sensei!" the twins said.

"Thank you for having us here sensei." Inchou said.

"Sorry if we're a bother." Ruka said.

"Not at all Nogi-san." Chii said.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

_**Chii led them to a Kaiyu-shiki (strolling garden) with an open tea house. In the shade of a sakura tree, Mikan was sleeping on the lap of a midnight blue haired guy who was also sleeping. Chii shook the shoulder of that guy to wake him up.**_

"Daichi-kun, wake up we have guest." Chii said.

"I know." Daichi said opening his eyes.

"Wake Mikan-chan up." Chii said.

"She's still tired, I'll wake her up after a while." Daichi said.

"Stay with her, I'll talk to them." Daichi said.

"Hai." Chii said changing positions with Daichi.

_**Daichi led the others to the tea house where Hotaru's robot served them tea and snacks.**_

"You must be Hiro's students. Am I correct?" Daichi said.

"Hai." Inchou said in his polite voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hiro and Mikan's older brother My name is Daichi Sakura." Daichi said.

"My alice is Wind manipulation." Daichi continued.

"Wow, your family is full of alice users!" the twins chorused.

Daichi chuckled and said "You should see our whole family during our reunions."

"Anyway I should get to the point, you are all here because you want to know why Hyuuga-san knows Mikan." he said.

"Yes." they said.

"It's quite difficult to explain but please bear with it." Daichi said.

"A hundred years ago, my great grandmother was cursed by an enemy in the AAO that the first girl descendant of her will have her soul split apart by 5 parts and four of them will be elemental alices namely Earth, Water, Wind and Fire; the remaining part will be left in the child's body. The child's body will only grow until her 3rd birthday; you have to find the other parts of her soul to let the child's body grow. Each part will add 3 years into the child's body. I have the wind alice which was added to Mikan's body when she was 4 years old. Sean has the earth alice which we added to her body when she was ten years old. Hyuuga-san has the fire alice, if we add it to Mikan's body, her body will reach 12 years old. The last element we need to find is the water alice." Daichi explained

"So Natsume-sama's alice will be taken by that little girl?!" Sumire said.

"Don't worry, once Mikan gets her soul back, the fire alice in Hyuuga's body will never disappear." Daichi said.

"Will Mikan-chan die if ever she doesn't get all of her soul back?" Anna asked.

"No she will not die but...."Daichi said.

"But Mikan-chan will never grow up...." a cute voice from behind Natsume said.

"Mikan." Daichi said standing up and picking up Mikan and carrying her.

"Mikan-chan will grow up right, Daichi-nii-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Of course." Daichi said kissing Mikan's forehead.

"Usagi Usagi Usagi." Mikan said struggling away from Daichi's hold telling him to let her go.

Mikan run to Ruka side and said "Can I hold Usagi?"

"Ah hai." Ruka said giving his bunny to Mikan.

"Kawaii, Usagi-chan!" Mikan said jumping with the bunny in her arms.

"Kawaii!" the twins squealed.

_**BOOM!**_

"What's that loud sound?" Koko said.

"Hiro." Chii said running towards the direction where the explosion happened.

"Hotaru." Mikan said.

_**A pair of transparent white wings, appeared in Mikan's back. She flew towards Chii; following her. The others also followed. When they arrived at the scene, they saw Hotaru who had her lab coat burned glaring at Hiro who had a few burns. **_

"Hiro!" Chii said hugging Hiro.

"Ow." Hiro said.

"Hotaru are you okay?" Ruka said running towards his girlfriend.

"Yes." Hotaru said trying to stand up but failed because of her sprained ankle.

"Hiro-nii-chan got burned." Mikan said in a mature way.

"Ru, what happened?" Daichi asked.

"Stupid Hiro, add some kind of chemical to Mikan's relief soul activation machine." Hotaru said who was being carried by Ruka in his arms.

"Hahaha, I said I was sorry Ru-chan." Hiro said.

"Relief Soul activation machine?" Koko asked.

"It's a machine which helped relieve the pain of Hime's transformation." Sean who just appeared said.

"Oh" Koko said.

_**Mikan who came closer to a big tube like with computers around it, said "The tube it's sending weird vibes."**_

"Eh that can't be!" Hiro said running towards the tube.

_**A smile can be seen in Hiro's face when he viewed the computer data.**_

"Ru-chan we did it!" Hiro said with a big grin in his face.

"It can't be...." Hotaru said.

"Ruka bring me there." Hotaru said.

_**Ruka brought her closer and set her down. He supported her because of her sprained ankle by holding her shoulders.**_

"The R4593, project Soul is completed please enter the password." the computer said.

_**A smile was seen in Hotaru's face.**_

"Mikan we did it. You can grow up faster now!" Hotaru said for the first time with excitement.

"Good news is that the pain will now be gone for good!" Hiro said.

"Honto? Mikan-chan will now grow up? Without the horrible pain?" Mikan said.

"Hai." Hotaru said regaining her composure.

"Yey!!!!" Mikan cheered. She kissed everyone's cheek due to her excitement. Inchou, Koko, Ruka and Natsume all blushed at her kisses.

"Sorry Mikan always do that when something good happens." Daichi said.

"Why are you guys blushing?" Chii said with a grin on her face.

"Eh, I'm not blushing....." Yuu said trying to get Nonoka's glare off him.

"Neither am I!" Koko said clearly knows that his girlfriend Anna is glaring at him.

".........." Ruka didn't say anything, while his girlfriend took this opportunity to take pictures of him.

"Whatever." Natsume said hiding his flushed face in his bangs.

"Tomorrow, Hyuuga come here so Mikan can get her soul back." Sean said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"It's getting late you better go back to your dorms. See you tomorrow." Chii said.

"Hai sensei!" the twins said.

_**Before Natsume could get out with everybody, Mikan held on to his school jacket.**_

"Natsume-chan stay!" Mikan said.

"Mikan, Hyuuga-san can't stay. He has to go home." Daichi said.

"Yadda." Mikan pouted.

"But, Mi-chan...." Hiro said.

"Yadda!" Mikan whined.

"Sorry Hyuuga it's the first time Mikan acted this way." Sean said.

"Let go Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-kun is tired." Chii said trying to loosen the grip of Mikan but no luck.

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!" Mikan said whining.

_**The 5 adults sighed. **_

"Hyuuga stay with Mikan, Ruka will get some of your things here. You'll sleep here tonight." Hotaru said.

"What? Who are you to decide that Imai?" Natsume said in a cold voice.

_**The two starts a glaring contest. It continued until Mikan said "You'll sleep with me right Natsume-chan?" **_

"No." Natsume said emotionless.

"Please?" Mikan said.

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"No."

"Onegai!"

"If I said yes will you stop acting so childish?"

"Hai!"

"Hn."

"Yey!!!!" Mikan cheered.

"We'll get your things Natsume." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**To be continued.**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Childish Mikan.**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if this update took a while. Don't worry during in the following months I promised I'll have more updates! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint **

**Special Thanks to:**

_**Kai Hyuuga**_

_**Yamaharuka**_

_**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**_


	4. Burning Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I wish I could. -sigh-**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Minna-san I'm terrible sorry for not updating sooner. I had a long way getting my inspiration back for this story. I really hope you guys will like this chapter. I hope I didn't made you wait too long. Anyhow thanks for the wait. Please enjoy reading this.**_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**"We'll get your things Natsume." Ruka said.**_

_**"Hn." Natsume said.**_

**Guest Room**

"Natsume-chan, doesn't it hurt?" Mikan asked.

"What?" Natsume said who is drying his wet hair with a towel.

"Your alice." Mikan said in a soft voice.

"Oh. It doesn't concern you." Natsume shrugged.

"Iye, it does, I feel every pain you been going through!" Mikan said.

"How?"

"Here, let me see your finger."

**Poke. **

**Drip **

**Drip**

"Why the hell did you poke my finger with a needle?!" Natsume said examining the finger.

"Look." Mikan showing her finger which was also cut in the same finger of Natsume.

"It's the same." Natsume said.

"Hn, whenever you or the water bearer of my soul is wounded or sick it happens to me too."

"So if I got shot by bullet, you'll get the same wound?"

"Hai."

"Would you like the pain to go away?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsume said.

"We'll do the ceremony tomorrow." Mikan said.

"I'll get your my soul back and your alice won't cause anymore pain. Don't worry. It won't be gone but it won't threaten your life anymore. I promise." Mikan said smiled maturely which made Natsume blushed.

"I have to go and sleep. You should sleep early to Natsume. The ceremony can drain ones energy in a blink of an eye." Mikan said opening the door but before leaving " Oyasuminasai."

"Yeah."

**The next day.**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine Natsume."I heard a voice say.

**I sat up and run my hand through my hair. **

"What are you doing here Ruka?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"Hiro-san told me to get you to the Ceremonial hall or something." Ruka answered.

"I see."

"Here." Ruka said giving me a white medium sized box

"What's that?"

"Don't know. Chii-san told me to give to you and do what the instruction says." Ruka said.

"You seem interested, Ruka." I said when I saw him eyeing the box.

**He chuckled while I precede opening the box.**

"White clothes?" Ruka said disappointed.

"What? You thought it was some kind of potion or something?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want me to expect? My best friend's alice is actually a part of someone's soul. My girlfriend is a girl who can invent a machine that even I have a hard time understanding. Then what the hell do you want me to expect? I wouldn't be surprise when pigs had wings and flew." Ruka said the last part sarcastically.

"Ruka you have a lot of things going on." I said before proceeding to the Bathroom with the box of clothes.

"I know." Ruka sighed.

**After Natsume took a bath, he slipped on the white long sleeve polo shirt with two buttons unbuttoned and the white pants with it. They proceeded to the entrance of the Ceremonial Hall. It was a really big two door entrance. The two doors had ancient writings on it. **

"Sorry Natsume, Hotaru told me to leave you here. They will open the door from the inside so don't worry." Ruka apologized leaving him.

"Hn."

**A loud creak was heard as the door slowly open revealing the inside. There was a lake accompanied by a small waterfall. There was a stairway of rocks towards the top of the waterfall. The floor was made of white marble tiles. The water was very clear. You can see the marble floor at the bottom of the lake. **

"You should come in Hyuuga." the stoic voice called out from above.

"Yeah." Natsume said coming in completely.

**The door behind him closed like magic or so he think. It was Hotaru's machine that closed it. The inventor was with the others and of course Ruka. They were in a terrace 15 feet above Natsume's height. They didn't reach the ceiling because the ceiling was very high.**

"What am I suppose to do here Imai?" Natsume called out.

"Actually the person you're suppose to asked is" a voice called out from the top before showing her face to Natsume

"Me."

"You. You're...." Natsume murmured.

"The Mikan you saw in your dreams." she said before gliding down the rocky staircase

"But how?"

"The Ceremonial Hall has the capability to make a person show his or in this case her true form." Mikan explained.

"So whenever you're here, you'll see me in this form." Mikan smiled "Let's begin."

"Yeah."

**Mikan stepped closer to Natsume, her face a few inches away from his. She gently caressed his cheeks and lean in until their faces were close enough for Mikan to feel his warm breath in her cheeks. **

"I hope you don't mind." Mikan said breathless, before kissing him softly.

**A white wing appeared from Mikan's back and bright light covered the two like some kind of barrier that prevents the outside from seeing what they were doing inside the light. Mikan ended the kiss. Another wing emerged from Mikan's back but this wing was only half complete unlike the other one.**

"Sorry." Mikan smiled her face a little flushed.

"......." Natsume couldn't reply but his face was as red as his crimson eyes.

"These are my wings. Well 1 and a half of it." Mikan said."It still not complete."

"My wings are the sign that I have gotten parts of my soul back. Now I have three parts thanks to you." Mikan continued.

"I see." Natsume said.

"I, thank you Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan bowed.

"Your alice won't bother you anymore because our bond is now over." Mikan said for some reason her eyes had a little aura of sadness in them.

"I guess." Natsume said his eyes were covered by his bangs.

**The bright light covering them disappeared in a matter of seconds and Mikan fainted on the spot. Good thing Natsume had good enough reflexes to catch her on time, preventing her from falling on wet ground.**

"Is she okay?" Natsume asked Daichi who run to his side the moment the light disappeared.

"Don't worry. She's fine, she just need a little rest." Daichi said checking her heartbeat by feeling it in her right wrist.

"You should go back now with Nogi-san, Hyuuga-san. We'll handle it from here." Hiro said.

"But..." Natsume trailed off but was cut when Ruka pushed him out with him outside.

**Outside (The doors were already closed.)**

"Sorry Natsume. But Hotaru said that you need rest." Ruka said.

"What? I'm not even ti---"Natsume fainted on the spot.

"See? I was right." Ruka sighed and put Natsume arm over his shoulder and an arm supporting his waist.

**The next Day.....**

"Ugghhhhh......" Natsume groaned waking up from his sleep.

"What the hell happen?" Natsume asked himself.

"You fainted." Hotaru said who was in the couch with Ruka.

"Imai what are you doing here?" Natsume sat up and run his fingers through his hair.

"Checking on you." Hotaru said stoic.

"Are you sick or something?" Natsume asked.

**With that comment Hotaru shot him with the oh so famous Baka gun.**

"Hotaru he just recovered from fainting please be more gentle on my best friend." Ruka said sweat-drop.

"I know what I'm doing. Why do you think I used the lowest setting on my least painful baka machines?" Hotaru said blowing the steam off her gun.

"I see." Ruka answered.

"By the way how did I get inside my room?" Natsume asked rubbing his forehead.

"I teleported you here." Hotaru said.

"This is something Mikan's gift for cooperating well." Hotaru said giving him a jar full of light green colored alice stones.

"What are these?" Natsume asked eyeing the jar.

"Healing stones." Hotaru said before leaving with Ruka on her track.

"See you Natsume." Ruka said.

**An hour later...**

"What am I doing here?" Natsume murmured running his hands through his silky raven hair.

**He was currently outside the Sakura gates. **

"I should be the one asking that." Daichi said who appeared from inside the close gates.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga-san? Skipping class?" Daichi asked.

"Class was boring." Natsume reasoned out.

"Are you here to see my little sister?" Daichi said opening the gates for him.

"Somewhat. I still have a few questions to ask." Natsume said.

"I'm afraid you have to wait for a little longer Hyuuga-san. She's currently in a deep slumber." Daichi said.

"I can wait." Natsume said determine to see Mikan.

"I believe you won't leave before you see her?" Daichi said.

"It's not like I have anything important else to do." Natsume said.

"I see, then come follow me." Daichi said leading him down the corridor to unfamiliar room.

**The room had two pink doors with cream colored Sakura flowers with gold linings. When the door opened, the room was awfully big. It had carnation pink wallpaper, there was a a white dresser with gold linings, a big four-poster bed with white almost transparent curtains on its side. It had pure white pillows with cream colored ruffles and matching coverlet and blanket. It had a half body mirror with silver curves. An ivory colored bedside table with a light pink flower lamp, but what got Natsume's attention was not the furniture of the room but a young girl floating in the machine he saw a few days ago.**

"Is that her?" Natsume asked.

"Yes." Daichi sighed.

"Is....Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she is going to be okay but it's going to take a while." Daichi said pushing some buttons onto the machine.

**The color of the water which was light pink turned to crystal blue.**

"What did you do?" Natsume asked looking intently at the Mikan who was hugging her knees asleep.

"Relax; I only changed the medicine inside it. The blood is making it turn pink." Daichi said checking the improvement.

"I see." Natsume said "Wait did you say blood?"

"Yes, Mikan's body bleeds sometimes whenever her body grows. It's worst this time because fire is the most dangerous part of her soul." Daichi said.

"When is she going to wake up?" Natsume asked.

"Tell me Hyuuga-san why are you so worried about my sister?" Daichi said.

"I'm not worried about her just curious." Natsume shrug.

"I see then you don't need to know when she is going to wake up." Daichi said walking off.

"Wait! Alright I'm worried about her. I mean she kind of reminds me of my sister." Natsume said.

"Just a sister?" Daichi said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Natsume said.

"Under Hiro and Hotaru's calculations, her recovery will end until about 3 months." Daichi said.

"That long?" Natsume murmured unknown to him Daichi's keen hearing can hear every little thing he said.

"You have to settle your feelings Hyuuga-san." Daichi said. "Me and Sean felt the same way you do now; worried about her like we love her more than the normal sisterly love but after a few days we realize it was a mere effect of the fact that our alices are parts of her soul. I presume that the effect will be the same to you too. You should leave already it's getting dark already." Daichi said leading him out.

"Goodbye." Daichi said before leaving him in doubts.

"He's right. Maybe this all an psychological effect or something. Right, it must be it." Natsume thought.

"God, I'm so confused!" Natsume screamed in his mind messing his already unruly hair.

**Inside the Sakura Mansion...**

"Daichi, do you really think that it's only the effect or something else?" a blond hair woman almost the same age as him.

"I hope so or Mikan's going to suffer a lot." Daichi said.

"And why is that?" she said.

"The prophecy." Daichi said touching the glass where Mikan is currently contained.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I can't tell you about the prophecy...Yet...." Daichi said sighing.

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Burning Soul**

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint**


	5. Central Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfic.**

**Previous Chapter **

"Daichi, do you really think that it's only the effect or something else?" a blond hair woman almost the same age as him.

"I hope so or Mikan's going to suffer a lot." Daichi said.

"And why is that?" she said.

"The prophecy." Daichi said touching the glass where Mikan is currently contained.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I can't tell you about the prophecy...Yet...." Daichi said sighing.

**One Month Later.... Training ground...**

"Hiro-sensei, I have one problem." Anna said.

"Hmmm?" Hiro said.

"My alice is completely useless when it comes to this thing. I don't even know how to do martial arts." Anna said.

The whole class was learning how to use their alice in different kinds of dangerous situation.

"Oh no your alice is very useful in infiltration and spying missions." Hiro said.

"How?" Anna asked.

"Well..I can't really show you now, I'll have to wait for Mikan-chan. Anyway why don't you practice your martial arts." Hiro said rubbing the back of his head.

"I understand. Please excuse me." Anna said running off to Nonoka.

**Hiro sighed and found out that Natsume was staring at him. Hiro grinned and teleported to Natsume's side.**

"What are you looking at?" Hiro asked from behind.

"What are you doing?" Natsume said hiding his shocked expression.

"I should be the one asking you that." Hiro asked.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Don't tell me you still are worried about my dear little sis." Hiro said.

"What's wrong with that? Your brother told me it's normal." Natsume argued.

"It's normal for a few days but it's already been a month." Hiro said.

"So?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" Hiro said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsume said leaving him.

"Hyuuga don't dare fall in love with her. You'll just make yourself suffer." Hiro thought shaking his head in dismay.

**Afternoon: Natsume's room**

"I'm not falling in love with her."Natsume murmured.

"You don't even know your own heart." his conscience said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh please, you have been dreaming about her and she's not even going inside your dreams."

"Shut the hell up."

"Yeah Yeah, be honest with yourself black cat. You love her idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot."

"So you're not an idiot but you love her."

"Yes."

"Trick you too admit that you love her."

"I admit no such thing."

"Yes you did, I said you love her and then you answered Yes"

"I said yes to the fact that I'm not an idiot. Idiot."

"You're so mean to your conscience." his conscience said.

"You sound like gay."

"Hmph. If that's your attitude then I won't tell you a secret I found deep in your heart."

"Like I want to know."

"Whatever." his conscience said leaving his mind completely.

"I can't be in love with her. It's impossible." Natsume whispered before closing his eyes for a nap.

**BANG!**

"Wake up Hyuuga." Hotaru said almost destroying the door with her Baka Bazooka.

"What do you want Imai?" Natsume said with his eyes closed.

"Mikan-san is missing!" Ruka said.

**Natsume sat up and opened his eyes.**

"What?" Natsume asked.

"No time for questions now. Drag him Ruka." Hotaru said.

"I- I can't do that, Hotaru!" Ruka complained.

"Do you want me to spread this picture of you almost kissing usagi?" Hotaru glared.

"Please Natsume just come with us!" Ruka begged.

"Fine."

**Sakura Mansion....**

"Have you found her?" Hotaru asked Hiro who was using the computer to locate Mikan.

"No luck. The tracking device earrings I put on her isn't sending any kind of signal at all." Hiro, his eyes focused on the screen.

"She must have accidently activated her nullifying alice." Hotaru said as she bit her thumb in frustration.

"Why is everyone panicking?" Sean said who just arrived from his class.

"Mikan is missing idiot!" Hotaru said.

"I see." Sean said "WHAT?!"

"She's probably wondering around or something. She's old enough to take care of herself." Natsume said.

"No she's definitely in danger." Sean said.

"She doesn't have any memories of anything but her name when she just woke up from a deep sleep. She mostly still dressed in her underwear! Oh my gosh, I hope Mikan is okay." Chii said.

"What?!" all the boys said blushing.

"Let's continue searching Hiro. Turn on the Satellite GPS, upload the coordinates of the Northern Forest." Hotaru said.

**"**Sean go look for her in the Southern Forest. Chii go find Persona tell him about what happen. After that make him search the west of the academy while you go to the east. Ruka talk to your animals maybe they know something. Hyuuga search the central town." Hotaru ordered.

**MEANWHILE.........(Central Town)**

"Hey little girl what are you doing here?" a green haired boy said about 18 years old of age cupping her chin

"Oi Oi, Ryu she's just a little girl." his pal who was had blond bleached hair said.

"So what she has a petite body and her face is quite cute too." another boy said grabbing her wrist for a better look. (A/N: This guys are definitely Loli lovers or something not that there's anything wrong about it or anything.)

"Please let me go..." Mikan whispered.

"What's that? You want to play with us too?" the so called Ryu said his face a few inches away from her face.

"No!" Mikan shouted kicking him in his shin. (A/N:Way to go Mikan!)

"OUCH!" the guy winced in pain.

"Damn bitch!" his friend said reaching for Mikan's wrist but was stop by an invisible force or so he thought.

"Now now let the little girl go." a young lad said with messy midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. A star tattoo was on one of his cheek. He was wearing an orange cap.

"You're the delinquent from the high school section. That Tsubasa Ando guy." he said.

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out. Now since you bully this cute little girl here, you'll need to get properly punished." Tsubasa said winking at Mikan who showed a little blush.

"How about doing 1000 pushups? Is that okay little girl?" Tsubasa asked.

"H-Hai.." Mikan squeaked still blushing.

"Okay, you heard Himeji." Tsubasa said writing 1000 pushups on their shadows. (Little princess)

"Damn you Ando!" they all said.

"I know I'm just wonderful aren't I?" Tsubasa said escorting Mikan.

**Sakura Mansion.......**

"Did you find her Hiro?" Hotaru asked.

"Sorry Ru-chan still can't find her." Hiro answered.

"I hope she's okay." Hotaru said her head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ru-chan I'm sure she's fine." Hiro said giving her a bear hug.

**Unknown to the two of them a certain blond lad was looking intently at them; his cerulean eyes darkening from the scene in front of him.**

**Ring Ring Ring....**

"Hello? Ah Chii, what is it? You need my help with something? I understand. I'll be right over there." Hiro said conversing with Chii on the phone.

"Sorry Ru-chan I have to go. I think Chii is in a pinch." Hiro said leaving but not without another hug.

"Yeah good luck." Hotaru waved goodbye.

**After a few minutes of Hotaru going back to her computer Ruka entered.**

"Oh you're back, any news?" Hotaru said not even bothering to face him.

"Sorry I didn't find anything." Ruka said uneasiness can be seen in his eyes.

Hotaru faced him and race an eyebrow "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Nothing just tired from all that running around." Ruka said.

"If your suspicion is wrong you know. I'm not cheating on you nor Hiro and I have some kind of relationship." Hotaru said.

"Eh?"

"I know you been looking before even Hiro left. Don't underestimate me." Hotaru said.

"I see." Ruka sighed in relief.

"Although we did go out for a month." Hotaru smirk.

"What then....You kissed?" Ruka asked.

"I don't remember. I was drunk and he was drunk then...." Hotaru's smirk grew wider.

**Ruka blushed in thought.**

"You're such an idiot. We didn't do anything plus we're still minors not allowed to drink alcohol. We never even kiss." Hotaru said.

**Ruka laughed nervously until he noticed Hotaru's smile.**

"You smiled." Ruka said.

"Shut up Ruka you're ruining my concentration." Hotaru said before kissing him gently on the lips for a few seconds before continuing her work.

"Oh why did I have to fall in love with a manipulative and blackmailing girl." Ruka thought sighing.

"Did you say something?" Hotaru asked.

"No-Nothing.." Ruka said.

**Central Town...**

"What's your name Himeji?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mikan." she answered.

"That's a nice name." Tsubasa said "Any last name that goes with that?"

"I don't remember." Mikan said.

"Tsubasa!" a pink haired lass about his age pinch his cheek.

"Where were you? We were suppose to find materials for the renovation of our Special Ability classroom." she scolded.

"Misaki! That hurt you know!" Tsubasa said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Quit your whining and let's go." Misaki said pulling him.

"W-Wait what about her?" Tsubasa said pointing to Mikan who was hiding from Misaki in the back of Tsubasa.

"So cute! Who's this?" Misaki said "Tsubasa could you be a......?" Misaki whispered.

"Of course not! This little girl was bullied, I just save her! Her name is Mikan." Tsubasa said.

"Then why she clothed like that?" Misaki said pointing at Mikan's clothes which was a plain white dress that goes up to her mid-thigh. She was barefooted and her hair was up to her waist.

"I didn't notice that she was barely clothed!" Tsubasa defended.

"Well then she can't possibly go on in those clothes. Let's buy her some decent clothes before anything else." Misaki said dragging both of them to a children's boutique.

"Welcome Ma'am, Sir." the saleslady greeted.

"Could you please bring us a couple sets of clothes; her size please." Misaki said.

"Hai." she answered "Here you are."

"Mikan-chan try this one first." Misaki said pulling her to the dressing room.

**A few minutes later....**

"What do you think Tsubasa?" Misaki said showing Mikan who was wearing a pink buttoned shirt with baby collar and a pink pleated skirt. She's also wearing the academy's black boots with frilly white socks sticking out.

"She looks cute." Tsubasa said.

"I told you Mikan-chan this is the perfect set for you. Now let's just tie your hair into pigtails. Do you have ribbons?" Misaki asked.

"Hai, here is the matching ribbons." she said.

"Thank you. Good thing I always bring my comb in my purse." Misaki said brushing Mikan's unruly hair.

"You know Mikan-chan beside the unruly appearance of your hair; its really silky and soft." Misaki commented "By the way Tsubasa pay for the clothes Mikan-chan is wearing."

"What?! Why do I have to?" Tsubasa asked.

"What did you say?" Misaki said glaring at Tsubasa; her body is emitting a dark aura.

"N-Nothing! I'll go pay now." Tsubasa nervously said while heading to cash register.

**Natsume's side...**

"Where the heck is that girl?!" Natsume said under his breath.

He was currently looking around the plaza in Central Town.

"Mikan where are you?" Natsume thought while he passed through the boutiques.

**Meanwhile.....**

"Is something wrong Mikan?" Tsubasa asked Mikan who was looking out the boutique window.

"I don't know...." Mikan answered still looking out.

R**umble Rumble Rumble.**

"Are you hungry Mikan-chan?"Misaki asked.

"Hai.." Mikan whispered.

"It's already lunch time. Why don't we go to Charmant Cafe for some treats?" Tsubasa asked.

"Alright but I have to go Esatto bookstore so take care of Mikan-chan for a while." Misaki said "Don't you dare touch Mikan-chan."

"Oi Misaki you're making me look like a perverted maniac here." Tsubasa complained.

"Just take care of Mikan-chan." Misaki said running another direction.

"Let's go Mikan." Tsubasa said holding Mikan's hand.

**Charmant Cafe.... (Charming Café)**

"Welcome to Charmant Cafe. I'm Anna. What will be your order?" Anna asked.

"Yo, Umenomiya-san." Tsubasa greeted.

"Ah, Ando-sempai, how are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Same as usual." Tsubasa said scanning the menu.

"Who is this Ando-sempai?" Could you be a........?" Anna asked.

"Of course not! Sheesh you and Misaki think I'm some kind of weirdo or something." Tsubasa said.

"Sorry Sempai. But she's cute isn't she? She looks oddly familiar." Anna said looking at Mikan intently.

"Do you know who she is?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmmmm, sorry sempai I just can't remember her."Anna answered.

"I understand." Tsubasa said.

"So what will you order please?" Anna asked.

"I'll have a cup of café noir and a slice of au fromage blanc." Tsubasa ordered (black Coffee and cheesecake)

"Coming right up, how about you little girl?"Anna asked.

"Could I have this please?" Mikan asked pointing to the picture in the menu.

"One fraise tarte. What do you like to drink?" Anna asked. (Strawberry Tart)

"I don't know." Mikan said.

"I see, then would you like me to choose for you?" Anna smiled.

"Could you please?" Mikan asked.

"Of course." Anna said "How about I get you our famous hot chocolat? Do you like chocolate?"

"What's chocolate?" Mikan asked.

"Eh? You never tasted chocolates before?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Mikan said.

"Then you'll like our chocolate here. I'll get you that okay?" Anna said.

"Hai...." Mikan said.

"Your order will be delivered to you shortly." Anna said going in the kitchen.

**A few moments later.....**

"I wonder where is Misaki?" Tsubasa said looking at his watch.

"Here are your orders. One café noir, a slice of au fromage blanc, one fraise tarte and one hot chocolat." Anna said delivering the orders before leaving.

**Mikan took a bite of her tart and smiled.**

"Is it delicious?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai." Mikan said a piece of strawberry on her face.

"You have strawberry stuck on your face." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Hmmm?" Mikan said.

"Here let me get it for you." Tsubasa said reaching out towards her face but before anything else someone held his wrist.

"Don't dare touch her." a crimson eyed lad said.

**End of Chapter...**

**Title: Central Town.**

**Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of Soul.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint**


	6. Vanish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any song in this fanfic.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Is it delicious?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai." Mikan said a piece of strawberry on her face.

"You have strawberry stuck on your face." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Hmmm?" Mikan said.

"Here let me get it for you." Tsubasa said reaching out towards her face but before anything else someone held his wrist.

"Don't dare touch her." a crimson eyed lad said.

"Don't dare touch her." crimson eyed repeated; his glare becoming deadly each second.

"Hyuuga you know her?" Tsubasa said rubbing his wrist from Natsume's deadly grasp

"What do you think?" Natsume said pulling out Mikan from her chair.

"Let's go." Natsume said pulling the poor girl.

"Wait Hyuuga! You can't take her! Hyuuga!" Tsubasa voice echoed in Natsume's ears but it didn't stop him and continued walking until he heard Mikan asked.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked looking curiously at Natsume.

**These words went through Natsume's heart and his eyes darkened in color.**

"You don't remember me one bit. Do you?" Natsume said kneeling to Mikan's height.

**Mikan looked intently at Natsume's pained crimson eyes. She smiled sadly and shook her head much to Natsume's disappointment.**

"I see. " Natsume said "Then call me Natsume."

"Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hn."

"Let's go back home okay?" Natsume said holding her hand.

"Hai." Mikan said.

**SAKURA MANSION........**

"Mikan!" Hotaru said rushing to hug Mikan.

"You found her. Good job Hyuuga." Hiro said kissing Mikan's forehead.

"Hn."

"You must be tired Mikan-chan. Let's put you back to bed." Chii said getting hold of Mikan's Hand gently

"Iye, I don't want to." Mikan said hiding using Natsume as a shield.

"Mikan-hime, be a good princess and go to bed. You need rest." Sean said ruffling Mikan's hair messing it a little

"Yadda." Mikan argued and pouted cutely at the adults.

"Why won't you go to bed Mikan?" Daiichi asked the little girl gently caressing her cheek.

"It's lonely there. I don't like it when it's dark and scary. I want to go out and ride the big ring in the sky to see those shiny stuff." Mikan said innocently.

"Shiny stuff?" Daiichi asked smiling at Mikan and quietly asking the others what does she mean.

"Hai. Those shiny stuff in the dark sky, last night; I saw them. I want to ride the big ring so I can get some!" Mikan explained her eyes full of excitement.

"Could you be talking about stars?" Chii said.

"Stars?" Mikan asked.

"Those shiny things in the sky when its dark." Chii explained.

"Then yes, those shiny stuffs!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Then how about the big ring?" Hiro asked Chii who shook her head.

"Big ring......" Hotaru thought "It's the Ferris wheel in Central Park."

"I see, the Ferris wheel is round and therefore looks like a big ring from the ground." Hiro explained.

"Do you want to ride that big ring Mikan?" Daiichi asked.

"Hai!" Mikan said.

"But it's not night time yet Mikan-chan. Plus no one will take you there because we are all busy." Chii explained.

"I'll take her." Natsume commented which shocked them all except for Mikan who merely smiled.

"Are you sure Hyuuga-kun?" Daiichi said.

"It's not like I better things to do." Natsume shrugged.

"Alright, but Mikan you have to take a nap first so you'll have energy to last the night." Daiichi said.

"Arigatou!" Mikan said holding Chii's hand as they proceed to Mikan's room.

"It's weird." Natsume said.

"What's weird?" Sean asked.

"She doesn't remember me at all and she asked me my name but she seems to remember you all. Seeing that she didn't asked your identities." Natsume said emotionless.

"She doesn't remember us at all." Hotaru explained, her eyes not leaving her work.

"She merely acts on instincts, that's why we all touched her if you noticed. For her to activate her natural instinct, as we humans have three kinds of memories; memories of the mind which is known as knowledge, memories of the heart that are stored deep within us, the most forgotten also the most important, and of course memories of the body, which can sometimes referred to as instincts." Hiro stated.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"In simplier words she only acts on what her body does." Sean said.

"Rest Hyuuga-san, you can pick up Mikan later." Daiichi said.

"Yeah." Natsume said leaving.

**MUCH MUCH LATER...**

**Chii's P.O.V.**

_**"What do you think Mikan-chan?" I asked Mikan while fixing the last details on her white pullover with cat ears hood and white skirt short with the embroidered of a pink sakura flower on the side. Itighten the ribbons on her pale pink ballet flats and brushed her bangs away from her face with a small single diamond studded clip.**_

"Kawaii." she said twirling in front of the full body mirror.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Now be careful okay? Chii-nee-chan wouldn't like it if you got hurt understood?" I said kneeling to her height and embracing her.

"Don't worry Natsume will take care of me." she grinned so confidently.

_**It shocked me for moment but before I even knew it my mouth curved into a smile and embraced her even more. I don't why but it seems that I can helped myself and shower her with affections. It's like my so called little sister that I cared for ever since I was assigned to is going to disappear anytime oon. Oh kami-sama I hope not.... Please don't take her away from us.**_

"Are you okay Nee-chan?" Mikan asked.

"I'm fine. Nee-chan is just worried even though I know Hyuuga-san will take care of you." I said.

"Knock Knock... Hyuuga's here." Hiro said tapping the door while imitating the sound of a knock.

"She's ready." I said.

"Bye nee-chan, nii-san." she kissed both of our cheeks, and run outside.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Hiro said to me. He must have notice something wrong with me.

"I hope so." I said before anything else.

**END OF P.O.V.**

"Natsume!" Mikan said hugging Natsume which made him blush a little.

"Oi oi let go of me." Natsume said.

"Hai." Mikan said.

"Let's go." Natsume said.

"Wait, ground rules; first no P.D.A." Hiro said in a fatherly way.

"Idiot. She's just a child." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I better change the rules." Hiro said.

"Get her home before midnight." Daiichi seriously said.

"Yeah whatever." Natsume said.

"He means it. Return her before midnight." Hotaru said.

"Hn. Let's go little girl." Natsume said leaving.

"See you later." Mikan said following Natsume's lead.

AT CENTRAL Park

"Sugoi so many shops." Mikan said looking at the bright lights in Central Town.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"What's that?" Mikan said pointing to the Howalon shop.

"Want some?" Natsume asked.

_**Mikan nodded excitedly and pulled Natsume towards it.**_

"Good Evening miss. What would you like for today?" the quite handsome guy asked Mikan with a smile plastered on his face.

"Um......" Mikan said looking at Natsume for approval which he obliged.

"That one." she said pointing to strawberry flavored ones.

"Good Choice. Here you are." he said.

"How much?" Natsume said.

"For the little miss, its free." he said smiling.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Just someone who substituted for the tired old man." he said.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Mikan said.

"Don't mention it little miss." he said while Natsume pulled Mikan outside.

"Mmmmm Yummmy." Mikan said devouring the Howalon.

"What's some?" she asked.

"I rather not." Natsume said.

"Ne I want to ride that!" Mikan said pointing to the roller coaster.

"No. You'll get dizzy." Natsume said eyeing the triple loops.

"No I won't!" Mikan said pulling him towards it.

**AFTER THE RIDES**

"Waah my eyes are spinning." Mikan complained.

"That's what you get for riding the roller coaster 3 times, the twirling bowls 4 times." Natsume said who was sitting in the nearby bench with Mikan lying on his lap with a moist towel covering her eyes.

"Demo it was so fun..." she said.

**Natsume sighed and look at his watch.**

"11:30 pm." he thought.

"Oi, little girl lets go back." Natsume said.

"Demo I haven't rode the Ferris wheel yet!" she argued taking the towel out of her face.

"You can ride it some other time." Natsume said.

"Demo I really wanted to ride it today." Mikan sadly looked at the Ferris wheel.

"Fine but that's the last one." Natsume said.

"Arigatou Natsume." she smiled.

**They went to the end of the line after 10 minutes, they were up next.**

"Enjoy the Ferris Wheel." the lady said who is too beautiful to be a normal amusement park employee.

"Hai." Mikan cheerfully said.

"Please be careful always" she whispered to Mikan while Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Mikan said curious about what she said but completely forgot about it when she finally sat down.

"Sugoi! I can see so many lights from up here." Mikan said looking out the window.

"Ne Natsume what's that? Why is it so dark pass there?" Mikan said pointing to the outside of the Academy gates.

"That's the outside world." Natsume sighed remembering his family outside.

"Is it beautiful there?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe." Natsume replied his eyes showed so much sadness.

"What is like there?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know anymore. I haven't there for the past 8 years." Natsume said.

"Would you like to go there?" Mikan asked.

"I can't. Not until I graduate from the academy." Natsume replied.

"Then how about you and I go there someday?" Mikan said excitedly.

"I don't know." Natsume said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to go there someday. For now let's make a pinky swear." Mikan said.

_**Natsume chuckled at her childish actions and made the pinky swear with her.**_

"It's a promise then." Mikan smiled.

_**SOUND OF BELLS RINGING**_

"It's already 12. We better go back after this ride." Natsume said looking at the big clock tower in the plaza.

"Mikan?" he said looking at Mikan whose eyes turned black and her once cheerful face turned emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Natsume said shaking the girl but no reaction just staring in the air.

_**She fainted in his arms.**_

"Oi Mikan! Mikan!" he said shaking her unconscious body.

_**Then she just disappeared from his arms like she never existed.**_

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Vanish**

******************************************************IMPORTANT READ THIS*********************************************************************************

**To my Dear Readers,**

_**I'm deeply sorry for not updating for such a long time. During this past months I have been very busy with my classes, my exams, and trying to be in the principal's list. Only those with the grade of A- and A+ get to be in there. Unfortunately I'm not a genius unlike my other schoolmates so I have to really study. I can only spare 10 minutes for reviewing the stories of others and another 10 minutes for typing some parts. As you may know ( or some of you may not know) I never was the best or the fastest typist around so you see my dilemma. Don't worry I will try my best to update soon as possible. But with a new responsibility given to me (being a M.C. in our class program for parents) it may take a while. I'm sorry once again. Please understand. Thank You.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Respectfully,**

**Sweetmint**

_**P.S.**_

_**I'm thinking of finishing this story before or at the end of October. Not yet sure but maybe. Since a set of my exams is going to end by then.**_






	7. Being an Adult

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any song in this fanfiction. **

**Previous Chapter:**

"Mikan?" he said looking at Mikan whose eyes turned black and her once cheerful face turned emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Natsume said shaking the girl but no reaction just staring in the air.

**She fainted in his arms.**

"Oi Mikan! Mikan!" he said shaking her unconscious body.

**Then she just disappeared from his arms like she never existed.**

**0**

**_**

**0**

**_**

**0**

A _**sizzling sound came from the kitchen, as Hiro was cooking some bacon and eggs for our little princess. Unfortunately the little princess has yet to wake up this morning or so he thought.**_

"Ohayou, Nii-san!" the fifteen year old greeted stuck in a twelve year old body.

"Ohayou, little hime." Hiro greeted placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Yum! It's delicious Nii-san!" Mikan said savoring her breakfast.

"I'm glad." Hiro grinned at her taking a seat across her.

"Are you ready to teach today?" Hiro said.

"Teach? What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Did you forget? It's Monday again." Hiro said.

"Eh?! I thought it was Saturday. I'm not even dressed yet!" Mikan exclaimed dressed in her white and pink bunny pjs.

"Well you better hurry. Classes start in 15 minutes." he said drinking his coffee.

"Waah! I'm going to be late." Mikan said running into her bedroom.

_**After 5 minutes, out comes Mikan who was dressed in a black skirt that ends up with white lace hem that goes just above the knee. A white blouse with a black ribbon and an orange stone adores the middle. Her hair messy and wet, probably just got out of the shower.**_

"Nii-san, my hair won't stay still! Where's nee-chan?!" Mikan asked trying to brush her frizzy and tangled hair.

"Oh, Chii went to the clinic to help. Here let me help you with that." Hiro said taking the brush out of her hand and carefully untangling her hair.

"Thanks Nii-san." she said looking at the mirror to find her hair silky smooth.

"No problem."

"But could you please help me tie it?" Mikan said giving her white ribbons.

"Sorry Mikan. Can't help you in that category." Hiro said.

"I guess it's okay." Mikan said fixing her hair in two loose pigtails instead of her normal ones.

"See you later Nii-san." Mikan kissed his cheek before slipping on her white sandals.

"You forgot your bag." Hiro said handing her white backpack making her look more like a student than a teacher.

"Oops sorry." Mikan said putting it on. "Bye."

_**She teleported just outside her homeroom, taking a deep breath.**_

"I can do this!" she thought her hands curled into a tiny fist.

"Good Morning Minna-san!" she said opening the door with a big thud only to be welcome by a bucket full of chalk dust falling in her head.

_**A few minutes later……**_

"Waaah!" she said crying as some of her students wiped the chalk dust in her hair and clothes.

"We're sorry Mikan-sensei." Inchou said trying to ease her embarrassment.

"Yeah we thought it was Narumi-sensei who going to substitute." Koko said grinning sleepily.

"We thought we could play a prank on him." Mochu added his bald head shinning.

"You were kind of late, Mikan-sensei. We thought you were going to be absent today." Anna said wiping the chalk dust off her hair.

"I mean you always come at least fifteen minutes earlier than the bell." Nonoka said.

"Is everyone included in this prank too?" Mikan asked tears threaten to fall.

_**The class looked at her with guilty eyes. Realizing the truth, she wailed even more.**_

"Waaah!!!!" she cried "Everyone is so mean."

"What the hell the commotion is?!" a crimson eyed lad said his glare obviously getting deadlier by the second

"Natsume!" Mikan said running to him.

_He caught her and lifting her up to hug her. He cast the whole class his deadly glare._

"You got 5 seconds to explain to me. Why is this idiot crying?" he asked ignoring Mikan's muttering about her not being an idiot.

_**His eyebrows twitched at their explanation. The scene was literally like an emperor with his child and his subjects bowing to him.**_

"So you planned a prank for that gay but this idiot." Again Mikan muttered a few things why she isn't an idiot but Natsume ignored it nothing less. "Fell for it."

"Yes." they all said their heads touching the floor.

"We're sorry Mikan-sensei." the class said.

**Mikan looked up from Natsume's shoulder.**

"You mean it?"

"Hai" their heads still on floor.

"Alright. I forgive you." Mikan smiled at them.

"Thank you Sensei." everyone cheered.

"But I haven't." Natsume said.

**School field........**

"Tell me again why were running in the field?" Koko asked as he matched his speed with Anna and Nonoka.

"It's Natsume-kun's punishment." the twins sighed.

"This sucks."

_**Suddenly Koko's sleeves were on fire causing him to go on a panicking rampage.**_

"Put it out! Put it out!" he said going around in circles as the others laughed at him.

"Don't worry dude!" Mochu said throwing a bucket full of water on him putting out the fire.

_**Koko looked at Natsume through the music room to see him smirking at him.**_

"I should learn my lesson before I end getting third degree burns." Koko muttered while running his laps even though he's completely wet.

_**Natsume smirked towards his classmates running 40 laps around the field. **_

"They got what they deserved." he thought.

"Natsume, you shouldn't be too mean to them. They're your friends." Mikan said sitting down in front of the piano. Her fingers brushing the smooth surface.

"Hn."

"Thank you." Mikan said pressing a few notes on the board.

"Hn."

_**Mikan then began to play a piece. She closed her eyes and lost herself in its sound.**_

_"You know if it weren't for this....... _She searched for the right word before continuing "_incident, I would have continued to become one of the best pianists in Tokyo...no perhaps even in the whole country."_

_**Natsume looked at her with intense eyes. Trying to understand what she was saying.**_

"My parents had so many dreams for me but because of this." She stopped playing and looked at her small hands.

"I had to give it up." she said looking at the piano longingly.

_**He sighed and gave her head a pat.**_

**She closed her eyes again and said **"_But if it weren't for this incident, if I hadn't meddled and pretended to be a little child. Chii-nee-chan would have never met Hiro-nii-san. She would have stayed as simple nursing student and nii-san would have stayed as her superior. If I had become a pianist, I would too busy to see Daiichi-nii-san and Saga-nee-san's wedding. If it weren't for this curse, I wouldn't be here in Gakuen Alice. I wouldn't be having so much fun. Worst of all, I wouldn't have met you Natsume." _

_**She opened her eyes and smiled at him.**_

"I'm glad I have met you."

_**Natsume looked at her with surprise eyes.**_

"Me too." he smiled at her and mess her up.

"Moe Natsume! I worked hard on my pigtails today!" she pouted trying to save her hair.

"Oh, really?" he said his tone playful.

"Yes! Nee-chan wasn't at home when I woke up so I had to work hard to fix my hair." she said taking the ribbons out of her hair.

"Then let me help you fix that." he said messing her hair up even more.

"Waaah! You're so mean!" Mikan said.

"I'm mean." he smirked at her.

"You're teasing me again!"

"I'm not."

"Just because I look like a child doesn't mean I am!"

"That's not very convincing. Especially with that face of yours." he teased.

"What's wrong with my face?!"

"All pouty and child-like."

"Stop teasing me!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm older than you." he grinned. "So I can do this."

**He crouched down to her height and pinched her cheeks hard. Only letting go after a series of warnings from Mikan.**

"That hurt." she said rubbing her red cheeks.

"It's okay, after all kids heal better than adults." he smirked once again.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not a child anymore!" she said pulling his collar.

**She kissed him. 1....2....3.....4...5 After almost 5 seconds, she let go.**

**The two blushed especially Natsume who didn't expect anything like that.**

"Gotcha!" she said before running off to who knows where.

**Natsume slumped beside the piano and run his hand through his raven tousles.**

"That idiot." he said his face still warm.

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

"Mi-chan, you're home early." Hiro greeted he was typing in his laptop.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? You look awfully red. Did anything happen?" Chii said coming closer to Mikan who froze at the doorway.

"Nee-chan." she said her knees giving up making her sit down on cold floor.

"Mikan-chan?" Chii said.

"I feel really dizzy." She said holding her forehead.

"Mikan!" Was the last thing she heard before darkness overwhelmed her.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Title: Being an adult.**

I love the rush of creative juices in my head. It's like having an adrenaline rush only better. Sorry for the long update. This chapter is short but I worked hard on it. Tell me what you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW!

-Sweetmint


	8. Azumi Ren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs in this fanfiction. **

**Previous Chapter:**

"Mi-chan, you're home early," Hiro greeted he was typing in his laptop.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? You look awfully red. Did anything happen?" Chii said coming closer to Mikan who froze at the doorway.

"Nee-chan." she said her knees giving up making her sit down on cold floor.

"Mikan-chan?"

"I feel really dizzy." She said holding her forehead.

"Mikan!" Was the last thing she heard before darkness overwhelmed her.

**1**

It was lovely day. The cold air signaled that the Christmas season is just around the corner, it hasn't snowed yet but soon Gakuen Alice will be like a winter wonderland. Ando Narumi couldn't wait for the holidays, he had it all planned out. Finally going out of Gakuen Alice for a week vacation in the Caribbean, just thinking about it fills him with glee but his joy was disturbed by an announcement from the principal.

"Narumi-sensei, please proceed to the Principal's office," the P. A. system announced.

He almost choked on his hot coffee but the coffee burned his tongue. It was a good thing; Misaki-sensei was there to give him some snow flower seeds he recently developed.

"What did you do now Narumi?" Misaki asked, shaking his head, thinking of the trouble his friend has got himself _**again**_.

"I did nothing Misaki! Honest!" Narumi answered, waving his hand maniacally.

"I see a dark future. Narumi. Are you sure you did nothing?" Serina said, examining her crystal ball.

"Well, about that...You see… I kind of drop the coffee machine on the third floor after making coffee." Narumi said, scratching the back of his head.

"You did what?" The two senseis exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Misaki said, punching him in the head.

"You're so mean Misaki. After we slept in the same bed," the chibi Naru said.

"I see, so that's your relationship with each other," a blushing girl said.

Her name was Satou Shino, a recent graduate from Gakuen Alice currently having some kind of "Affair" with Misaki.

"Why did you tell me sensei? After I trusted you," Shino said blushing before running into the comforting arms of Serina-sensei.

"I knew that Narumi goes to that path, but I never expected this from you Misaki. I'm so disappointed." Serina said patting Shino's head affectionately.

"I was drunk! Nothing happened!" Misaki reasoned out before glaring at Narumi who successfully escaped.

**2**

"So that's how you draw a bunny with a carrot," Mikan finished off her drawing in the chalk board.

"Understand?" Mikan said smiling at her class.

"It's so cute!" Sumire exclaimed.

"We totally agree!" the twins chorused, their hands clasped in front of them.

"Ano, Mikan-sensei?" Yuu raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Inchou?" Mikan said.

"What does drawing a bunny have to do with History?" Yuu asked.

Mikan eyed him before smiling. "Honestly I don't know."

The class sweat-drop at her answer

A loud thud from their sliding door was heard. It was Narumi-sensei, the class' advisor.

"Naru-Naru-chi how are you doing?" Mikan greeted not a bit worried about the big bunny drawing in her chalkboard.

"Hiya, Mikan-chi! You see the principal called me this morning. He said that there's a new transfer to Class B!" Narumi said twirling around.

The class began to murmur to each other, obviously excited about the transferee.

Mikan clapsed her hands and said "That's great! Where is she now?"

"She? Oh no! Mikan-chi, he is a boy." Narumi said his hands on his waist making him seem like a woman.

Most of the girls in class began to giggle among themselves, hoping that the transferee is some kind of prince charming.

"Oh, how nice! Is he handsome?" Mikan giggled which earned a glare from a boy from the last row.

The class felt the dark aura from the last row and began to eye it with caution.

"Mikan-sensei, please notice it. We beg you!" the class shouting it in their thoughts.

As if answering their prayers, Mikan noticed him. "Ah, Natsume is something wrong?"

"Tch," Natsume's aura began to calm down but not completely.

"Now Mikan-chi, why don't we let him come in?" Narumi said.

"Alright! Class, please welcome him warmly. Naru-Naru-chi please," Mikan said.

"Come in." Narumi said opening the door.

A boy with midnight black hair came in. He wore his uniform properly unlike someone. His eyes were too close to be gold. He's tall and lean almost like a model or an idol. He stood in front of the class confidently beside Mikan but she only reached him a little above his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Azumi Ren." His voice was soft yet deep enough to make any girl fall in love with his voice.

"Kyaaaa!" the girls screamed before his cool demeanor while some of the boys looked at him with jealousy.

"Any questions?" Mikan asked the class.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one girl asked.

"No."

The girls squealed in excitement.

"How old are you?" one of the older girls asked.

"I'm 14 turning 15 on November 27. I'm a bit younger but I hope to keep up with everyone," he answered politely.

"That's Natsume-kun's birthday!" Sumire said.

"The same birthday as Natsume?" Mikan thought as she glanced at the lad who boringly stared at the window.

"Sugoi! Two handsome men born on the same day, Kami-sama must love us so much!" Sumire said.

"He's only a year younger than Natsume-sama!" a girl exclaimed

"Sensei!" Sumire raised her hand up.

"Yes Sumire-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Can we have a double birthday celebration for Natsume-kun and Ren-kun?" Sumire asked which earned the attention of many girls.

"Well, if Azumi-san would permit it," Mikan said smiling at Ren.

"Would you Ren-kun?" Sumire asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Ren smiled and said, "Sure I would like that."

Sumire blushed along with the other girls.

"Yay!" the girls squealed.

"Sensei how about Natsume-kun?" Yuu said feeling the dark aura covering them.

"Eh, I'm sure Natsume-kun wouldn't mind. Right?" Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"No."

"Eh, you don't want to? It will be fun." Mikan said going to his seat.

"No."

"Please?" she said, her face coming closer to his.

"No."

"With sprinkles on top?" Her face was close enough to make it seem like they were intimate.

Natsume blushed at the distance before turning his head.

"Do what you want," he muttered.

"Alright everyone Natsume already said yes!" Mikan said.

"Partytime!" Koko said, giving a high five to Kitsuneme.

"We'll make delicious food!" The twins chorused.

"Okay Minna-san since November 27 is on Friday. We still have a week's time!" Mikan said.

"We can have the party in the gazebo at my place," Mikan suggested.

"Let's do this!" Mikan and the class all cheered.

**3**

"Please?" Mikan begged sporting her best puppy dog eyes.

"Mi-chan, **No**," Hiro said his arms in front of his chest.

"But...but..." She bit her lower lip with unshed tears on her eyes.

"We can't possibly throw a party, Mikan-chan. Please try to understand," Chii said placing the tea in front of Mikan.

"Aniki (Daiichi) and Nee-chan isn't here. Plus, Ru-chan is very busy for her thesis to impress investors. We can't have a party without them." Hiro reasoned out patting Mikan's head.

"Sorry Hime," Hiro said ruffling her hair.

"But it's Natsume's birthday! I want to make it up to him. After all I'm the cause of all his suffering. If he wasn't the bearer of my soul then he wouldn't have to experience the pain of lost love ones," Mikan bowed her head and tears started falling in the carpet.

Hiro and Chii looked at each other before sighing.

"Just let her do what she wants," Hotaru said, who was leaning in the doorframe with her white lab coat slightly creased, while holding a mug full of coffee in her left hand.

"Ru-chan!" Hiro said.

"She understands him," she said. She looked at him intently with her amethyst colored eyes.

Chii looked at Hotaru before smiling.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? I'm not familiar with his taste," Chii asked, leaning down to her height.

Mikan smiled "Really?"

"What the heck. We might as well have some fun! What do you want me to do Hime-chan?" Hiro said, patting her head.

"Thanks Hiro-nii-chan, Chii-nee-chan." She encircled her short arms around them and hugged them both tightly.

"Hotaru-chan, thank you." Mikan hugged her which she returned with a slight pat in the back.

**4**

"Everyone ready?" Mikan asked.

"Hai sensei," the class chorused.

"On the count of 3, Natsume and Azumi-san will come out from the house," Mikan signaled with her hand.

One

Two

Three~

"Mikan-sensei is cute. Isn't she?" Ren asked.

They were standing in front of the backdoor of the mansion. Well, Natsume being him was leaning on the wall. Anyway, they were both waiting for Mikan's signal. According to Mikan, it was supposed to be a surprise party. But then again why were they waiting for her signal? In the end, they just went along with it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked his crimson eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm saying I like her. I'm thinking of playing with her a little. She maybe a genius but she's still a child," Ren said smirking at him.

That's it. All of Natsume's thoughts were thrown aside as he held Ren by the collar, pushing him onto the wall.

"Don't you dare," he said his voice menacing, eyes darkened with color.

Ren smirked "Why do you care? It's not like you two are going out right?"

"Try. And I'll kill you." His voice was harsh and deadly.

His smirked grew wider, slapping Natsume's hand away, he said, "Like you can."

Natsume glared at him and prepared to burn him alive until Mikan burst into the door.

"Natsume! Azumi-san, come on!" She pulled them outside, ignoring the fact that she caught them arguing.

The backyard was decorated with metallic blue, gold, dark red, and black streamers, different colored confetti covered the ground. Lanterns lit the gazebo and the tables were full of food and presents. A sound system was conveniently placed in the side, playing mellow music.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume-kun, Ren-kun." the class greeted.

"Now that's over! Let's party!" Koko shouted.

The class cheered and Kitsuneme turned the music up and put on some party tunes.

"Okay, everyone DJ Kitsuneme here! Go the dance floor and show your hot moves!" He shouted.

The teens began dancing, random moves, some just shaking their bodies. Mikan smiled from afar, sipping her juice every once in a while.

A couple of girls approached Ren, chatting with him

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Mikan muttered.

She walked around and didn't see him. Going further inside the forest, she scanned her surroundings and found him underneath one of the Sakura trees.

"You should be at the party," she said.

"I hate crowds," he replied.

"It's your party. Everyone set this up, you should at least show up properly," she reminded.

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

She sighed, sitting down beside him. Her white skirt sprawled on the ground with her feet tucked underneath.

"Care to tell me, why you glared at Azumi-san?" Her voice was warm and inviting as she touched his raven hair, removing it from his eyes.

"You really are stubborn."

She leaned on the tree and sang:

make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe  
gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta  
ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no  
ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made

yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa  
nee himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete  
atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai  
make a little wish chiisaku temo dekiru koto ga nai kara  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

ah utsumukanai de yukou daijoubu  
ano hi sashidasareta yuuki ga kono te ni aru yo

mabataki wo suru tabi ni yasashisa ga mata umareru  
nee konna itoshisa zutto zutto sodatetai

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku matotte  
KIRARI kagayaite itai anata no genki de itai  
make a little wish ame no hi mo nemurenai yoake ni mo  
anata ga ite kureta kara tobikiri egao deita no konna fuu ni

hanarete ikiru toki mo shinjiru mono ga aru kara  
nee kokoro ha itsumo kitto kitto hitotsu dane

make a little wish REMON iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete  
atatakai namida ni shite egao no SUBAISU ni shiyou  
make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo  
anata ga ite kureru kara watashi ha egao de imasu genki desu

When she was finished, she looked at Natsume and smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled a bit and ruffled her hair.

Unknown to the two, two figures were watching them very closely.

"When will we reveal ourselves?" one of them said.

"Soon, the curse will take place. Then we make our move." the other said.

**To be continued…**

**Title: Azumi Ren**

**It's been so long. I'm really sorry. I'm just really, really busy. I'm in the Honors class now. I hate it! Plenty of Competition, lots of enemies. I miss the non-honors class. Though, they're lazy and hate studying, they're real and encourage me to do my best. In my class, they're nothing but a bunch of arrogant people. Damn people! All I hear are lies and insults. Anyway enough of this, I'll be updating on Dec. 6 or 7. Please don't forget to leave a review or I'll be lazy in updating! Just kidding, but really review!**


End file.
